


Z ciężkim sercem

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak w tytule. Nie spodziewajcie się fluffu.</p>
<p>Zbetowała <strong>Kaczalka</strong>.</p>
<p>I am very sorry for not being able to get feedback from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenedisease/pseuds/imogenedisease">imogenedisease</a> after asking for her permission to publish this translation. Please let me know if you want me to remove it from my work list, thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z ciężkim sercem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i was a heavy heart to carry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173244) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Przetrwało dwa lata dłużej, niż miało prawo przetrwać, ciągnęło się przez dwa lata od chwili, w której Arthur skapitulował, ustąpił przed antagonizmem, docinkami i kiepsko zamaskowanym flirtem. Następnego ranka po przebudzeniu nie otworzył oczu, tylko zastanawiał się, czy Eames uznał go za wartego pozostawienia listu.

Bo Eames właśnie taki był. Gromadził wokół siebie ludzi niczym żetony do pokera, a gdy spełnili swoją rolę, pozostawiał ich własnemu losowi. Arthur uniósł powieki, nie licząc na żaden liścik, co najwyżej na telefon w sprawie roboty za parę miesięcy; głos Eamesa w słuchawce ten samo co zawsze, jak gdyby nie doszło między nimi do niczego.

Zamiast tego usłyszał szum odkręcanego prysznica, a gdy jakiś czas później Eames wrócił z łazienki z ręcznikiem owiniętym nisko wokół bioder i ciągnącą się za nim chmurką pary, Arthur nie umiał zinterpretować wyrazu jego twarzy. Eames nigdy nie okazywał tego, czego nie chciał okazać, ta niesamowita kontrola nad sobą była jedną z wielu rzeczy doprowadzających Arthura do szału. To dzięki niej Eames tak świetnie grał w pokera, był tak znakomitym fałszerzem.

Tylko że tym razem pozwolił masce opaść, a Arthur nigdy, nawet całe lata później, nie znalazł właściwego słowa na określenie tego, co pod nią zobaczył. Może miękkość albo łagodność. Czułość. Odpowiednia nazwa nie istniała, niemniej nie przestał jej szukać.

 

æææ

 

Sen Arthura tonął w pastelowej zieleni i żółci oczek stokrotek. Jakiś park, ławka, siedzący obok niego Eames.

— Tęsknię za tobą — powiedział Arthur, obejmując jego policzek gestem, jakby dawał mu coś w ofierze.

— Wiem, koteczku.

Ten pieszczotliwy zwrot nigdy nie uszedłby mu na sucho na jawie, ale tutaj Arthur bez protestu zgodziłby się na wszystko. Eames wtulił twarz w jego dłoń; Arthur poczuł na skórze igiełki jednodniowego zarostu.

A potem Eames zniknął, bo Arthur nawet podświadomie nie pozwalał sobie na to, czego pragnął.

Obudził się z pulsowaniem somnacyny w żyłach i bólem głowy, który nie ustępował przez bardzo długi czas.

 

æææ

 

Kłótnia należała do tych, które prowadzą ludzie żyjący ze sobą w związku. Właśnie to było we wszystkim najgłupsze. Zaczęło się od docinków, docinki zmieniły się w autentyczny spór, zakończony stwierdzeniem, że Arthur pracuje za ciężko, za intensywnie i bez najmniejszej przerwy.

W przypadku każdej innej osoby byłaby to zwykła domowa sprzeczka, ale u Arthura zbyt ciężka, zbyt intensywna praca pozostawiała na żebrach krwiaki w kształcie twardych podeszew butów i przynosiła długie okresy ciszy w eterze między nim a Eamesem, kiedy musiał zaszyć się w jakiejś kryjówce. Zbyt ciężka i intensywna praca mogła oznaczać śmierć Arthura, z czego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, podobnie jak Eames, który miał tego po dziurki w nosie.

Prosił raz, prosił drugi. Błagał Arthura, żeby przestał albo przynajmniej zwolnił, wziął sobie choć miesiąc urlopu, jeden krótki miesiąc, i wyjechał gdzieś razem z nim, gdziekolwiek miałby ochotę, byleby tylko nie brał na siebie kolejnego ryzyka, skoro siniaki po ostatnio podjętym nie zdążyły nawet zblednąć, Jezu drogi, nie był przecież nieomylny i mógł w każdej chwili popełnić decydujący błąd, a jeśli sam tak bardzo dążył do śmierci, to niech nie wciąga w to Eamesa.

Arthur nie słuchał aż do momentu, kiedy Eames zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając ciszę, głośną jak pole bitwy.

 

æææ

 

Eames był w Pradze. Był w Pradze i przygotowywał akcję z ludźmi, których umiejętności Arthur określiłby jako zadowalające, chociaż nie optymalne. Sęk tkwił w tym, że Eames mógłby zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi, gdyby tylko zechciał, bo znał Arthura na tyle, by wiedzieć, co umykało zazwyczaj jego radarowi. Ale nie znikał. Pozostawiał głębokie i dobrze czytelne ślady, używał fałszywych dokumentów wystawionych na znane Arthurowi nazwiska. Zorganizowanie sobie nowych wymagałoby wprawdzie niejakiego wysiłku, niemniej zdobyłby się na niego, gdyby tylko chciał.

Znaleźli się więc w martwym punkcie.

Akcja zakończyła się fiaskiem, co Arthur odkrył prawdopodobnie wcześniej niż przeprowadzający ją zespół, wykonał kilka telefonów i zaaranżował bezpieczną drogę ucieczki z Pragi.

Eames zadzwonił następnego ranka.

— Chyba powinienem ci podziękować — powiedział. Miał zmęczony głos.

— Nie ma za co — odparł Arthur.

— Tak naprawdę to nie było podziękowanie — sprostował Eames. — Czy ty mnie śledzisz?

— Nie jestem stalkerem — zaprotestował Arthur, choć nie udało mu się nadać tym słowom brzmienia prawdy.

Eames tylko parsknął. Brzydki, kompletnie pozbawiony humoru dźwięk, który zmusił Arthura do zaciśnięcia dłoni w pięść. Rozwinął ją po chwili, wpatrzony w ruch ścięgien rozluźniających się pod skórą.

— Musiałem wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś — powiedział wreszcie.

— Nie wątpię, że wiedziałeś. Zawsze wiesz.

— Nie miałem na myśli… — Arthur urwał i dodał po chwili tak cicho, że jego głos ledwo wybił się ponad szept: — Potrzebuję cię tutaj.

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie, wątła nić nadziei stworzona ze sposobu, w jaki Eames wdychał i wydychał powietrze, ze zbyt szybkiego rytmu oddechu Arthura.

— Chciałbym, żeby to była prawda — odezwał się Eames w końcu, cicho i spokojnie, a potem się rozłączył, i Arthur znów został sam.

 

æææ

 

Tego wieczoru, kiedy Eames pożegnał się z hukiem i pozostawił za sobą druzgocącą ciszę, Arthur sam zaaplikował sobie lekarstwo. Kolejne dni spędził w alkoholowym stuporze, odstawiając PASIV na bok, bo jego użycie tylko zatrzymałoby czas.

Pozostała mu wódka i szmer głosu Eamesa nagranego na sekretarkę, krótkie, profesjonalne, poważne słowa. Nieznajome w swoim brzmieniu.

— Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? — zapytał Arthur, na szczęście bez pijackiego bełkotu. — Czego chcesz? Naprawdę to zrobię, przysięgam na boga, uwierz mi, zrobię to, tylko… Wróć. Potrzebuję cię tutaj, potrzebuję cię tak bardzo, wszystko mi jedno, czego zażądasz. Zrobię wszystko, bylebyś wrócił.

Zamilkł, żeby wciągnąć powietrze, ale wtedy czas nagrania się skończył i połączenie zostało przerywane między jednym oddechem Arthura a drugim.

Następnego dnia obudził się z bólem łupiącym pod czaszką i telefonem pokazującym brak nieodebranych połączeń. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co dokładnie powiedział, ale był pewien, że prawdę.

 

æææ

 

Spotkali się ponownie, kiedy Arthur zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Stracił trop Eamesa i nie odnalazł go aż do momentu, w którym on sam pojawił się w przysłowiowym progu w charakterze ekstraktora, wezwanego awaryjnie przez architekta z aktualnego zespołu Arthura.

— Arthurze — odezwał się na powitanie i do Arthura dopiero wtedy dotarło, jak głębokie były pokłady ciepła, które Eames potrafił zawrzeć w jego imieniu, gdy zabrakło ich w głosie pozbawionym treści jak wytarta tablica. Kiedyś, wypowiadając jego imię, za każdym razem zdradzał się ze swoimi uczuciami, okazywał je zbyt otwarcie, wręczał je jak na tacy, mimo tego Arthur ani razu ich nie zauważył.

Zdarzały się dni, kiedy Arthur wiedział, że sam zasłużył na to, co teraz ma. Zdarzały się też inne, kiedy wciąż tego nie negował, niemniej wolał pogrążyć się w żalu nad sobą, otulić się nim jak kocem i nawet nie szukać lepszych rozwiązań.

Był to właśnie jeden z takich dni.

— Mogę wycofać się z tej roboty — powiedział.

Pospieszna, pusta deklaracja. Eames wyglądał na sfatygowanego. Kilkudniowy zarost, mocno podkrążone oczy. Wyczerpany i zmizerniały. Arthur chciał wchłonąć w siebie jego widok niczym bibuła atrament.

— W porządku, nie trzeba.

Arthur otworzył usta, jednak Eames nie dał mu dojść do głosu.

— Zakładam, że obaj potrafimy zachować się profesjonalnie? — upewnił się.

— Oczywiście — odparł Arthur z bladym uśmiechem. — Jestem definicją tego słowa.

Eames wybuchnął krótkim, pozbawionym wesołości śmiechem, a Arthurowi nagle zrobiło się niedobrze. Kiwnął głową na znak zgody, a raczej jej chwiejnej parodii, po czym zaszył się przy swoim biurku i przekopywał notatki, sprawozdania i wyciągi bankowe, dopóki oczy nie zapiekły go ze zmęczenia, a wynajęty przez nich magazyn nie zatonął w ciszy. Dopiero wtedy schował twarz w dłoniach i tylko oddychał.

 

æææ

 

Robota poszła jak z płatka, bo Eames i Arthur wykonali ją razem, a ich współpraca zawsze układała się dobrze i dawała świetne rezultaty. Arthur jako zawodowiec dbał o to, by tak pozostało.

Po zakończonej akcji, zgodnie z niepisaną branżową tradycją, poszli wypić coś całą grupą, ale że architekt pożegnał się po dwóch drinkach, a farmaceuta po trzech, pozostali tylko we dwóch, przyglądając się sobie znad lakierowanego blatu stolika.

— I jak, dokąd wybierasz się teraz?

— Arthurze — westchnął Eames cicho.

— To tylko zwykłe pytanie — bronił się Arthur.

— W twoim przypadku to nigdy nie jest zwykłe pytanie.

— Przepraszam — odparł Arthur, niepewny, za co właściwie przeprasza.

— Wiesz, kochałem cię — powiedział Eames konwersacyjnym tonem, któremu przeczyło nerwowe przeczesywanie włosów palcami. Wyglądał na znużonego. Ostatnio zawsze sprawiał takie wrażenie, Arthur nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy widział go w innym stanie. Jakby Eames czuł się wyczerpany na sam jego widok. To bolało, wypalało głęboką dziurę we wnętrznościach Arthura.

— Nie wiedziałem — odpowiedział głupio.

— Nie wiedziałeś — powtórzył Eames.

Arthur nie zdobył się na więcej niż potrząśnięcie głową.

— Jezu drogi, Arthur.

— Kocham cię. — Słowa wyleciały z ust Arthura, potykając się o jego język; mógł je uwolnić, bo nie miał już nic do stracenia.

Eames patrzył na niego przez chwilę twardym wzrokiem, aż wreszcie Arthur uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

— Myślę, że na dziś dość picia — powiedział Eames i wstał, rzucając na stół garść banknotów, kolorowy zwitek co najmniej dwóch zmieszanych ze sobą walut.

— Eames — spróbował zatrzymać go Arthur.

— Dobranoc, Arthurze — odpowiedział Eames, a gdy wyszedł, Arthur zamówił sobie jeszcze jednego, ostatniego tego wieczoru drinka.

 

æææ

 

Następnym razem Arthur zobaczył go po śmierci Mal. Nie miał głowy, by zastanawiać się nad tym spotkaniem. Eames zjawił się na pogrzebie, trzymał się dyskretnie w tyle i wyglądał na skrępowanego noszonym garniturem bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna osoba. Arthur złapał na chwilę jego wzrok, ale zaraz z powrotem przeniósł uwagę na rękę Jamesa w swojej dłoni, nieco lepką po zjedzonym niedawno obiedzie, na jej zdezorientowany, desperacki uchwyt.

Eames czekał na niego przed kościołem. Arthur oddał Jamesa pod opiekę Milesowi i podszedł do niego, wyprostowany jak struna.

— Trzymasz się jakoś? — spytał Eames, na co Arthur zaczął przytakiwać w ten sam sposób co innym, którzy pytali o to samo, bo Mal nie była jego żoną. Ale przecież chodziło właśnie o nią, o Mal, która lśniła, a potem zgasła, gubiąc się gdzieś po drodze.

— Arthurze — odezwał się znowu Eames, i był to pierwszy od długiego czasu raz, kiedy nie wypowiedział jego imienia jak przekleństwa.

Skończyło się wspólnym wyjściem na drinka, dwa drinki, dużo drinków, a później, tej samej nocy, w pewnym momencie śmiech Arthura przemienił się w szloch. Później, tej samej nocy, Eames zabrał go ze sobą do hotelu, na wysokie piętro, do pokoju pozornie szybującego całe kilometry nad miastem, zamknął w swoich ramionach i nie wypuszczał aż do chwili, w której Arthur stwierdził, że sam już nie wie, nad czym płacze.

Powtarzał bez przerwy: „Skarbie, skarbie”, a Arthur udawał przed samym sobą, że wierzy w szczerość tych słów, ale gdy obudził się rano w zmiętym garniturze, Eames znów patrzył na niego jak na obcego człowieka.

 

æææ

 

Dokonali incepcji. Pomijając oczywiste, nie było na ten temat wiele do powiedzenia. Również dla Arthura.

Eames wydawał się bardziej sobą niż przedtem, bardziej opalony i mniej wykończony. Traktował Arthura jak młodszego brata, może jak dawnego partnera do łóżka. Wszystko było lepsze niż ponure zmęczenie, więc Arthur brał, co mógł. A w samolocie, po wybudzeniu się ze snu, Eames uśmiechnął się do niego w dziwnie nowy sposób.

Czekając na bagaż, za sprawą jakiejś cichej, wspólnej decyzji stanęli obok siebie, wystarczająco blisko, by czuć wzajemne ciepło. Ta sama wspólna decyzja nakazała im wrzucić walizki do bagażnika tej samej taksówki, która zawiozła ich do hotelu, gdzie wzięli razem jeden pokój opłacony przez Eamesa kartą niewątpliwie wystawioną na cudze nazwisko. Wspólna decyzja popchnęła ich do pocałunku w windzie, do kurczowego uchwytu rąk Arthura na ubraniu Eamesa.

Rano, gdy Arthur otworzył oczy, po Eamesie nie został nawet ślad. Nie było żadnego listu. Była za to sytuacja, której spodziewał się po ich pierwszej nocy, ale tym razem zrozumiał, że zasługiwał na nią od samego początku.


End file.
